Playdate - AT
by FoxAircurrent
Summary: An art trade to get my motivation back ends in sparkling cuteness X3 OCs within. Ties in with "A Story of Hope" with characters. Featuring an OC of Sounddrive's :3


_Authors Note: _

_This is an art trade for my dear fried Sounddrive X3 _

_Her side isn't done yet but I decided to post mine anyway ^^_

_I loved the idea and I think I wrote it pretty well too, though I'm not really satisfied with the very end. Still, I love the cuteness of the pair and, yes, you learn a little bit more about one of my old characters, though most won't know them because the beginning of their stories are on dA. _

_Anyway, just some sparkling adorableness with paint X3 I may write more with the pair. I love them X3_

_Star Shy is a character of Sounddrive and used with permission._

_Hope, Liberation and Burning Embers are my OCs. They DO belong to me._

**_I do not own_**_ Transformers._

* * *

"Come on Embers, she won't bite." Liberation tried to reassure the young mech hiding behind his legs. The big blue optics of his adopted brother met his then returned to the young femme before them. The younger mech hid his face with a soft whimper and Liberation looked to the young femme waiting patiently. "I'm sorry sweetspark, he's really shy meeting other people, especially femmes." the young femme smiled in understanding. "It's okay." The young femme replied. tipping her helm and toddling around Liberation's legs slowly. Liberation watcher Embers squeak and shy away from the younger sparkling until Star Shy smiled to him and tenderly took his hand. She brought the slightly confused mech from behind Liberation's legs, gently cooing to him that everything was all right and she wouldn't hurt him.

The young femme completely ignored the severe burn scars marring Burning Embers' face and instead sat him down in the small play room of the admissions building. Liberation sat down on one of the chairs, smiling happily as the mech played with the young femme. The eldest bot knew Burning Embers was completely fascinated with the younger femme and it helped that the young femme completely ignored the fact that his face was scarred horribly. Burning Embers needed a boost of a new friend, with no judgment attached, after all he couldn't have stopped the trio of mechs from forcing his face into the flames that caused his burns. He had healed, but his previous "friends" had abandoned him upon seeing his new face. Liberation decided that they should leave after that, hence why he was getting his information transferred to their new hometown, and Liberation got the feeling that this would be an excellent fresh start.

Burning Embers looked up from his fingerpainting for a moment to watch Star Shy draw. A soft smile spread across his young face as he watched her work in her medium, a medium he failed to master. He blinked and looked away shyly when she noticed his gaze and glanced at him. The femme returned to her drawing after a few moments and he returned to his painting. Their comfortable atmosphere remained as they worked on their own artwork and Embers felt another smile coming to his lips. He thoroughly enjoyed spending time with her, even if most of the time they were just drawing and painting in silence. The young mech wasn't much for talk and every time he looked at the femme he worried that the femme would abandon him like the younglings did in the other city. Star Shy's adopted mom peeked inside and smiled at him gently and he responded with a smile of his own. The soft blue femme glanced at her daughter, smiled a bit more, and left the two to their art.

Embers peeked at Star Shy and looked to the painting he was making, a painting of the pair in silhouette watching the sunset. He wondered briefly what Star Shy was drawing, and he even tried to glance at her drawing, but he couldn't see it so he turned back to his painting. He felt his spark warm at the scene and he worked hard to finish. He got into his zone of painting, ignoring everything else except for his work. His concentration broke when his small hand struck one of the open paint containers, perched a few inches atop another canister, and it fell over swiftly, splattering paint all over Star. His optics widened in horror as the young femme blinked slowly and examined herself. Embers felt tears swelling in his optics as the shock wore off and the realization set in. He was terrified that the young femme would hate him forever after this. "Sorry Star. I'm so sorry." He whimpered pitifully, crawling to her trembling, clutching his hand towel and dragging it with him.

He sat beside her, nervously watching, unsure what to do as the young femme stared down at the paint covering her frame. "I so sorry... I so sorry..." He cried softly reaching out hesitantly to clean off some of the paint. In a surprising blur, Star Shy scooped off some of the paint and flung it across his armour, completely shocking Embers. He looked at her face terrified that she would be angry with him, but he wasn't expecting the glint of mischief in Star Shy's optics. It took a few more seconds for Embers realized she meant to do it, but in a playful way. A giggle escaped her lips and Embers' lips slowly pulled into a smile, his expression warming as a light laugh escaped him. Embers scooped some of the paint off the floor and splashed her with more pain, earning a giggle from Star Shy, and she swiftly retaliated. Embers broke into giggles and smeared paint across her face, earning the same thing from Star. They both giggled and broke into a playful tussle, smearing paint as they rolled, knocking more over, and spilling it everywhere. The let out delighted giggles and laughs as the rolled around in the paint, thoroughly making a mess.

Both were having a blast as they played in the paint, giggling as they coloured their bodies with the stick substance. They fell into another tussle, romping playfully as they pounced and dirtied their armour further as they toppled more paint canisters and then rolled into liquid. Burning Embers was completely delighted to play in such a way, excited to know that Star Shy was truly a friend. It didn't take long for the pair to exhaust themselves and they finally split apart, sprawling on the floor, gasping and panting heavily, still giggling madly. Their panting eased slightly and their giggles slowly faded. They glanced at each other and gave each other lopsided smiles, falling into another fit of giggles. They let themselves rest, their breaths slowing to normal. Both looked at the door their optics widening to innocent expressions as Hope and Liberation entered. The elder bots were shocked, but a smile broke across their faces, knowing they had fun as they had heard their laughs.

"Looks like you two had some fun." Hope smiled brightly, stopping to survey the mess. The younglings smiled up at her sweetly while Liberation looked appalled. "I'm so sorry Hope. I didn't know this would happen..." Liberation began but Hope stopped him. "It's fine Liberation. They both had fun, that's all that matters. We can always clean this, it's not a big deal." Liberation relaxed slightly, then walked slowly to the pair lying on the floor, avoiding the paint as much as he could. Burning Embers smiled up tiredly at his brother, and let out a soft giggle. His brother sighed softly, shaking his helm in disbelief as he picked up the sleepy mech up gently. Embers watched Hope pick up Star Shy at the same time and Liberation repeatedly apologized, though the femme brushed it off every time. The adults said their goodbyes, though Liberation was reluctant to leave without helping, and Embers rested his chin on Liberation's shoulder, smiling and waving goodbye to his friend as Liberation left and Hope turned to reenter her home. A yawn escaped him as the young femme waved back before the door closed softly behind them.

* * *

_Side note, Star would probably be about six in human years while Embers is about seven. they're about the same age. ^^_


End file.
